Nostalgia
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Ryeowook dan Yesung tak pernah melewatkan satu hari tanpa pertengkaran dan cacian untuk satu sama lain. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi jarak mereka menuju perpisahan. Lalu apa yang membuat Ryeowook berubah pikiran kini? Album foto yang usang itu? yewook/GS/oneshot panjang/DLDR!


~Nostalgia~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Ryeowook dan Yesung tak pernah melewatkan satu hari tanpa pertengkaran dan cacian untuk satu sama lain. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi jarak mereka menuju perpisahan. Lalu apa yang membuat Ryeowook berubah pikiran kini? Album foto yang usang itu?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"iya, Kibummie aku memang serius dengan ini..." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas. Haruskah ia mengulang perkataannya seribu kali sampai sahabatnya itu mengerti?

"_kalian baru menikah tiga tahun, demi Tuhan, Ryeowook!"_

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mendengar suara histeris sahabatnya di telepon itu.

"surat cerainya sudah terlanjur ditandatangani. Tinggal menyerahkannya kepada pengacara, mengurus gugatan, menghadiri sidang lalu semua beres!" ujarnya santai, dengan ponsel di tangan kiri dan novel-novel bacaannya di tangan kanan. Disusunnya rapi novel itu dalam kardus kemudian merekatkan tutup kardus itu dengan plester. Ya, Ryeowook memang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia ingin segera pindah. Kenapa?

Karena ia akan segera bercerai dengan suaminya, Yesung. Tentu ia tidak mungkin lagi tinggal di apartemen Yesung, bukan? Dengan perceraian yang sudah berada di depan mata, Ryeowook harus segera bersiap.

Yesung sendiri tak nampak batang hidungnya. Ia memang enggan untuk berada satu atap dengan Ryeowook, apalagi untuk sekedar singgah dan melihat wajahnya. Semenjak pertengkaran mereka semakin memanas dan kata perceraian terucap lewat bibir Ryeowook, Yesung menjauhkan dirinya. Ia bilang ia tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya sendiri itu lagi sebelum Ryeowook minggat dari sana.

Satu alasan lagi untuk Ryeowook mempersiapkan kepindahannya, bukan?

"_otakmu itu yang tidak beres, Ryeowook-ah! Tak bisakah kau merubah_ _pikiranmu?"_

Ryeowook menggeleng heran mendengar suara kesal Kibum. Masih tidak mengerti juga, ya! belum menyerah juga membujuknya!

"tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dia juga sudah setuju. Kami pun belum memiliki anak, membuat segalanya jadi lebih mudah, kan?" ujar Ryeowook mantap

"_ini gila..."_

"aku bisa benar-benar gila jika harus tinggal lebih lama lagi dengannya!" Ryeowook tertawa getir, teringat argumen demi argumen dan teriakan yang dilontarkan satu sama lain olehnya dan Yesung itu.

"_Ryeowookie..."_

Ryeowook baru saja hendak memotong ucapan Kibum ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya suara pintu depan terbuka dari luar. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tapak kaki seseorang yang masuk ke apartemen itu.

Yesung?batinnya heran.

"ah Kibummie sudah dulu, ya. nanti aku telepon kau lagi," sahutnya cepat, terlihat enggan karena merasa malas harus berurusan dengan calon mantan suaminya itu.

"_hmm..baiklah. aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Ryeowookie..."_

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, hanya Kibumlah yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Ia memang sahabat yang terbaik!

"terima kasih," gumam Ryeowook pelan seraya memutuskan hubungan telepon itu.

"apa?!" sahutnya kemudian dengan ketus, seketika merubah ekspresi ringan yang dimilikinya saat bercakap-cakap dengan Kibum tadi menjadi dingin ketika melihat Yesung berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Yesung sendiri hanya berdecih kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"hanya memastikan kau benar-benar akan segera angkat kaki dari sini. Aku mulai kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama!" ujarnya tak kalah ketus dengan ekspresi stoic andalannya.

"barang-barangku ada banyak! Tentu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat untuk membereskan semua ini!" Ryeowook masih mempertahankan nada ketusnya seraya melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sebelumnya. Mengemasi barang.

"dasar lamban. Membuatku muak!" gumam Yesung, namun tentu masih dapat didengar oleh Ryeowook

"kukira kau tidak ingin menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi selama ada aku!" Ryeowook menatapnya tidak senang

"aku ingin mengambil barang! Lagipula apa pedulimu?!" sahutnya ketus seraya berjalan menuju kamar dan mengambil beberapa barang dari lemarinya dan mengemasinya sendiri ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Selama ia pergi ia memang menginap di berbagai tempat. Hotel, rumah teman, di hotel lagi, rumah teman lagi..begitu seterusnya.

"persetan denganmu!" seru Ryeowook

"persetan juga denganmu!" pekik Yesung tak kalah kerasnya

"cih, lelaki brengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" gumam Ryeowook keras

"aku mendengar itu, perempuan tidak tahu diri! Enyahlah kau dari sini!"

"dengan senang hati, tuan besar!"

Brakk!

Yesung keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Ia sempat menatap Ryeowook dingin, yang balas menatapnya tak kalah dinginnya juga kemudian melengos pergi.

Dan pintu itu kembali dibanting.

"aku masih berbaik hati tidak menghancurkan perabotmu ini!" ujar Ryeowook kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Lihat, moodnya jadi begitu buruk hanya karena kunjungan lima menit calon mantan suaminya itu. hanya karena bertatap muka selama lima menit ia bisa jadi begitu.

Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan berbagai kekesalan yang menghampirinya hingga tak sengaja dilihatnya sebuah buku tebal yang mulai usang di antara tumpukan novel yang sedang dikemasinya ini.

Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Buku apa itu? ia tidak ingat pernah punya novel seperti itu. tapi ketika tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil buku tebal itu, barulah disadarinya bahwa itu bukan benar-benar sebuah buku. Raut wajahnya mengeras ketika melihat tulisan tangannya sendiri di cover buku tebal itu.

Ye & Wook

"album foto, ya..." lirihnya seraya tersenyum getir. Ia mengelus cover album berwarna biru gelap itu sembari menatapnya nanar. Ini sudah lama sekali. bahkan album serta isinya ini sudah ada jauh sebelum ia mulai berkencan dengan calon mantan suaminya.

Entah dorongan apa yang dirasakannya kini, tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk membuka album itu dan sekedar melihat-lihat isinya. Napasnya tertahan ketika melihat halaman pertama.

.

_Hadiah pernikahan untuk Yesung oppa. Semoga oppa suka _

_Harganya ini memang tak semahal hadiah yang oppa berikan untukku, tapi aku menyiapkannya dengan tulus, khusus untuk oppa! Aku berharap, kapanpun oppa melihatnya, oppa akan selalu tahu bagaimana perasaanku untuk oppa._

_Saranghae~_

_._

Saranghae...

Sebuah kata yang kini kedengaran asing di telinga Ryeowook. Kapan kira-kira kata itu terakhir kali diucapkannya? Atau kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar Yesung mengucapkannya?

Ia ingat dulu mengumpulkan berbagai foto-foto Yesung dan dirinya jadi satu didalam album ini. Dan ketika Yesung melamarnya, ia senang. Tidak, ia sangat bahagia. Dengan sungguh-sungguh ia menyiapkan album foto ini dan memberikannya kepada Yesung sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka saking senangnya ia saat itu.

Ia ingat Yesung bahkan menangis terharu ketika ia menyerahkan album itu. Yesung bilang saat itu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketulusan dan perasaan yang Ryeowook berikan untuknya lewat album itu. Yesung bilang ia akan menyimpan album ini dengan baik, dan menjaganya seperti harta karun. Yesung bilang ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum getir.

Itu dulu. Ya, dulu sekali.

Kenyataannya, album ini tersimpan di rak buku, diantara himpitan novel-novel Ryeowook dan buku-buku Yesung. Terhimpit di paling ujung. Terlupakan, seperti memori dan cinta yang pernah mereka rasakan.

Ryeowook membuka lembar kedua. Ia tak bisa mencegah bibirnya untuk tersenyum saat melihat foto pertama yang ada disana. Rasanya begitu nostalgia.

.

_Pertama kali bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Sungmin!_

_._

Ryeowook bisa melihat sosok Sungmin, teman SMA nya di tengah-tengah dengan memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar pemberian kekasihnya saat itu. disisi kanan dan kiri Sungmin sendiri terdapat teman-teman lain yang menghadiri pesta, termasuk Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Ternyata Yesung sendiri diundang kekasih Sungmin ke pesta itu. mereka berteman baik. Dan disanalah mereka mengenal satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya. Awal dari segalanya.

.

_Bukankah dia tampan?_

_._

Ryeowook tertawa geli melihat betapa lugunya ia dulu. Pertemuan keduanya dengan Yesung adalah dengan tak sengaja. Saat ia sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran bernuansa outdoor. Ia melihat Yesung duduk sendirian tak jauh dari tempatnya sendiri. ia ingat dulu diam-diam mempotret wajah serius Yesung saat makan dengan ponselnya.

Orang itu, bahkan tidak hanya saat bekerja ia terlihat serius. Ryeowook terkikik.

Lembaran demi lembaran kembali Ryeowook buka. Lembar selanjutnya adalah momen-momen kencannya dengan Yesung yang selalu mereka abadikan. Ia beruntung Yesung ternyata senang berfoto. Tidak, bukan. Yesung MANIAK berfoto. Membuat dirinya dan Yesung memiliki tumpukan koleksi foto-foto dan selca mereka.

Ryeowook mengulum senyumnya tatkala melihat dirinya dan Yesung tertawa lebar ke arah kamera. Dengan latar sungai Han di malam hari.

.

_Oppa ingat ini? Hak sepatuku patah sehingga oppa harus menggendongku sampai ke rumah! Kekeke~ piggy back ride!_

_._

Ryeowook tersentak. Ia iri. Ia merasa iri dengan semua itu. semua kebersamaan dan momen-momen itu kini terasa begitu jauh di matanya. Kemana perginya semua itu? terlihat kontras perbedaannya dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang. jika dulu yang Ryeowook ingat, ia senang sekali duduk berhimpitan dengan Yesung di sofa, kemudian memeluk lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu sementara Yesung berceloteh apa saja untuknya. Ia tetap senang.

Sekarang?

Mereka menatap benci satu sama lain sambil berteriak 'persetan denganmu!'

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Entah bagaimana album foto ini berhasil membuat dadanya sesak. Berbagai perasaan campur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Ryeowook memainkan cincin pernikahan yang entah kenapa masih dengan setia melingkar di jari manisnya itu. ia menatapnya nanar. Membiarkan pikirannya melayang pada sebuah memori di masa lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

.

.

.

_Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika melihat kekasihnya nyengir meminta maaf padanya._

"_mian chagiya, oppa..."_

"_terlambat dua jam! Dua jam!" seru Ryeowook kesal. Dihentak-hentakkannya kakinya kesal._

"_mianhae.." Yesung menatapnya tidak enak_

"_huh!" Ryeowook membuang mukanya_

"_bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Yesung hati-hati. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Ryeowook hanya mencibir._

"_ayolah...oppa sudah capek-capek mempersiapkan surprise untukmu.." Yesung berusaha membujuk_

"_surprise?" Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia mulai tertarik dan melunak. Yesung tersenyum tipis._

"_iya, surprise. Makanya oppa telat..."_

_Ryeowook terdiam. Tampak menimbang-nimbang keputusannya._

"_huh ya sudahlah! Aku sudah lapar! Menyetir yang cepat!" tuntutnya dengan tersenyum kecut_

"_ne, ne..." Yesung terkekeh geli._

_Setelah itu Yesung memang membawa Ryeowook dengan mobilnya menuju restoran yang sebenarnya sudah ia booking khusus untuk kekasihnya itu. jarak yang cukup jauh membuat Ryeowook makin kesal karena rasa laparnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun ia masih menahannya karena tidak ingin menyusahkan Yesung._

_Namun sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tak berpihak pada Yesung kali itu. mobil yang mereka tumpangi mogok tiba-tiba._

_Yesung hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook dengan rasa bersalah._

"_perbaiki saja. yang cepat!" ujar Ryeowook sekenanya saat itu. menyembunyikan berbagai perasaan kesal yang ada. Terutama lapar!_

_Dengan bergegas Yesung membuka blazernya, menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu mengotak-atik mesin mobil. Sementara Ryeowook sendiri menunggu, berusaha untuk sabar._

_Satu jam. dua jam kembali berlalu._

_Yesung tak kunjung berhasil memperbaiki mobil itu juga. Ryeowook sudah tahu sedari awal bahwa Yesung tak punya bakat di bidang otomotif._

_Dengan peluh yang menetes dan tangan yang menghitam terkena oli Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook untuk mengecek keadaan kekasihnya itu sendiri. alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook duduk di bangku halte di tepi jalan itu dengan agak meringkuk. Wajahnya terlihat seakan ia sedang kesakitan._

"_chagiya kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung cemas_

"_maag..." rintih Ryeowook seraya mencengkram bajunya dan mengelus perutnya yang mulas itu._

_Astaga, batin Yesung. Tentu saja! ia sudah membiarkan kekasihnya duduk kelaparan selama berjam-jam!_

"_maafkan oppa, chagiya! Astaga, oppa benar-benar minta maaf!" ujar Yesung saat itu. ia menatap Ryeowook cemas kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengelus kepalanya lembut._

"_hiks.." Ryeowook mulai menangis. Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. mau menyalahkan kekasihnya, tentu ia tidak tega. Ini bukan salah Yesung. Hanya nasibnya saja yang kurang beruntung hari ini._

_Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya cepat. Jalanan yang dilewati mereka hari ini sepi. Benar-benar sepi tanpa satupun mobil yang lewat. Yesung berdecak kesal saat dilihatnya langit di atas kepalanya itu malah menurunkan hujan. Ini sungguh saat yang tidak tepat!pikirnya._

_Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil blazernya kemudian memakaikannya pada Ryeowook agar terlindung dari udara dingin akibat hujan itu._

"_oppa akan segera kembali!" ujarnya cepat_

"_mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara lirih, menahan kesakitan._

"_mencari mini market untuk membeli obat dan makanan,"_

"_tapi sedang hujan..." Ryeowook menatap Yesung cemas_

"_tidak apa. Oppa akan cepat!" sahut Yesung sekenanya sembari berlari menembus hujan. Entah kemana._

"_oppa!" pekik Ryeowook sebisanya. Namun kemudian ia kembali merintih saat merasakan ngilu di perutnya._

_Kali ini Ryeowook kembali menangis. sendirian di halte, menatap hujan dengan nanar, dengan sebuah blazer melingkar di pundak telanjangnya dan gaun tipis yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin dingin._

_Ia menangis karena kesal dan lapar. Ia menangis karena sakit perutnya. Tapi yang membuatnya paling sedih adalah kekasihnya yang kini sedang berlari entah kemana hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja tipis di tengah hujan lebat dan angin dingin._

_Demi dirinya._

_Sebenarnya Ryeowook merasa terharu juga. Tapi ia lebih merasa cemas saat ini._

"_oppa!" Ryeowook otomatis berdiri dari duduknya, merasa lega tak terkira saat dilihatnya sosok kekasihnya itu muncul setelah sekian lama. namun tatapan lega itu berubah nanar saat dilihatnya kondisi Yesung saat itu._

"_makanlah..." ujar Yesung pelan dengan suara bergetar. Tentu ia sangat kedinginan saat ini! Tubuhnya basah kuyup sepenuhnya. Air menetes dari ujung bajunya, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Yesung._

_Ryeowook menatapnya iba. Ia melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak kemudian bergerak untuk melepas blazernya. Bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada Yesung. Namun Yesung melihat itu dan dengan cepat ia mencegah Ryeowook._

"_tidak! Kau saja yang pakai," sahutnya_

"_tapi kan.." Ryeowook menatapnya tak rela_

"_gaunmu terlalu tipis. Kau bisa kedinginan.." Yesung tersenyum lembut._

_Ryeowook hampir saja kembali menangis jika Yesung tidak menghentikannya._

"_sudah jangan cerewet! Makan saja!" sahutnya cepat seraya menyerahkan satu cup ramen yang sebelumnya memang sudah diberi air panas itu pada Ryeowook. Entah bagaimana caranya Yesung melindungi cup ramen itu di tengah hujan yang ditembusnya, Ryeowook juga tidak mengerti._

"_aku mau makan kalau oppa juga makan!" tuntutnya seraya menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung hendak protes, tapi ketika dilihatnya ekspresi kekasihnya itu, ia memilih untuk menyerah._

"_arra..arra...tapi setelah itu minum obat!" ujarnya kemudian, mengeluarkan sebungkus obat maag yang sebelumnya juga dibelinya itu._

_._

_._

_._

Ryeowook tersenyum getir. Setelah hujan reda, ia dan Yesung berjalan kaki untuk pulang dan membiarkan mobil Yesung disana begitu saja. ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya Yesung yang berjalan pulang. Sementara Ryeowook sendiri tertidur dalam gendongan Yesung.

Tapi keesokan harinya kekasih bodohnya itu malah demam tinggi karena kehujanan dan telat makan. Ryeowooklah yang merawatnya seharian saat itu. dengan rasa bersalah yang bahkan masih dapat ia rasakan hingga detik ini.

.

_Oppa bodoh..._

_._

Ia tersenyum melihat tulisan tangannya dibawah foto polaroid Yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. itu diambil saat ia sedang merawat Yesung.

.

.

.

_Lima menit kemudian ramen cup itu habis seketika. Sebenarnya baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook sebenarnya masih merasa lapar. Namun untuk saat ini itu saja sudah cukup._

_Bermenit-menit kemudian dihabiskan keduanya untuk menunggu hujan reda. Yesung melirik jam tangannya dengan cemas. Hari sudah semakin larut tapi ia tak kunjung bisa pulang juga. Belum lagi surprise nya hari ini batal dan hancur begitu saja!_

"_oppa..." Ryeowook melirik Yesung_

"_hmm?"_

"_jangan cemberut begitu! Jelek tahu!" Ryeowook menyikut Yesung pelan. Yesung tertawa kecil. Kekesalannya hilang seketika._

"_biar jelek yang penting kau masih cinta..." ucapnya asal_

"_menggelikan!" Ryeowook bergidik ngeri_

"_hahaha..." Yesung tertawa geli. Melihat itu Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya Yesung sudah tidak bad mood lagi._

"_aku jadi penasaran apa surprise yang oppa siapkan. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa kulihat, ya? hujan begini terjebak disini..." gumamnya pelan_

"_maaf.." lirih Yesung menyesal_

"_sudahlah. Bukan oppa yang menurunkan hujan atau membuat mobil mogok, kan?" ujar Ryeowook sekenanya. Yesung terdiam lama._

"_mengenai surprise..sebenarnya..."_

"_apa?" Ryeowook menoleh_

"_oppa membawanya..." ujarnya ambigu_

"_membawa? Maksudnya?" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi_

"_Ryeowook-ah.." Yesung menggeser duduknya agar bisa menatap Ryeowook dengan jelas_

"_ne?" Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Entah kenapa Yesung terlihat tegang dan serius sekali._

"_sebenarnya oppa ingin memberikan ini dalam kondisi yang tepat. Di dalam restoran yang indah dengan background musik, tapi kita malah terjebak di halte jelek ini di tengah hujan...dan bukannya makan beef steak yang mahal dan mengenyangkan, kita malah menyantap ramen cup. Itu pun dibagi dua!" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ryeowook terkekeh._

"_apa sih maksud oppa?"_

_Yesung terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Membuat Ryeowook makin gugup saja. ada apa?_

"_Ryeowook-ah..sebenarnya oppa ingin melamarmu...tidak apa-apa ya kalau keadaannya tidak mendukung?"_

"_mworago..?" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, tak memercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya sendiri. terutama saat melihat Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berisi cincin dan menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook._

"_neoreul wonhae..nawa gyeoreonaejullae?" ujarnya pelan namun tegas. Sorot matanya terlihat yakin meskipun telinga dan pipinya terlihat memerah karena malu._

_Setitik air mata lolos melalui sudut mata Ryeowook. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha membendung air mata yang akan keluar lebih banyak itu lagi. _

"_huh! Kenapa tidak berlutut?! Tidak romantis!" serunya, berusaha menutup kegugupan dan rasa bahagianya sendiri._

"_hehehe..maaf..." Yesung tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya, kemudian menuruti permintaannya itu. Yesung berlutut di hadapannya. Melihat itu, Ryeowook merasa seakan ingin meledak saking bahagianya. Ia telah menunggu-nunggu saat ini tiba. Dan sekarang momen ini ia alami dengan sendirinya. Ini nyata!batinnya berteriak._

"_cepat pasangkan!" serunya lagi seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Yesung. Ia terlalu gugup dan senang untuk memberikan reaksi yang normal._

"_kau mau?" tanya Yesung takut-takut, cemas._

"_tentu saja, babo!" seru Ryeowook kemudian. Yesung tertawa senang. Dengan cepat ia memasangkan cincin itu kemudian mengecup tangan Ryeowook lembut._

_Ryeowook tak bisa lagi membendung air mata bahagianya. Dengan segera ia memeluk Yesung erat, tak memedulikan gaunnya sendiri yang akan ikut basah. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Yesung dan menangis disana. Membuat air hujan yang membasahi kemeja Yesung bercampur dengan air matanya sendiri._

"_aku senang loh..benar-benar senang! Ini sempurna. Gomawoyo..." bisiknya kemudian._

"_saranghae.." Yesung balas mendekapnya erat._

"_nado saranghae.."_

_._

_._

_._

Tes!

Ryeowook terkesiap ketika dilihatnya setitik air mata jatuh membasahi lembaran album itu. atau lebih tepatnya jatuh menetes tepat pada foto pesta pernikahannya dengan Yesung.

Air mata siapa itu? Ryeowook berpikir bingung. Ia terkejut begitu mendapati bahwa pipinya telah basah oleh air mata.

Itu air matanya.

Napas Ryeowook tercekat. Tidak. Kenapa ia malah menangis? tidak! Tidak boleh! Kenapa ia malah menangis sekarang? saat perpisahannya dengan Yesung sudah berada tepat didepan mata. Apa ia telah merubah pikirannya?

Tidak. Jangan. Batinnya berteriak. Namun kedua matanya tak setuju dengan itu. kedua matanya terus saja menangis dan menangis. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menahan suara isaknya. Namun dirasanya napasnya semakin sesak.

Tidak. Kenapa ia merasakan ini? Jangan.

Ia menggeleng keras. Tidak boleh!

Cklek.

"hei.."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Ketika ia menoleh didapatinya calon mantan suaminya, alias Yesung sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa. Namun harus diakuinya Yesung terkejut juga melihat calon mantan istrinya alias Ryeowook duduk dengan wajah yang sembab.

Kenapa dia menangis? Ryeowook tidak pernah menangis tak peduli sehebat apapun mereka bertengkar. Yang ada hanya perasaan muak. Sudah lama sekali Yesung tak pernah lagi melihat air mata itu. ada apa?

"oppa.." lirih Ryeowook.

Tubuh Yesung membeku.

_Oppa?_

Ini mulai aneh. Sejak hubungan mereka mendingin, tepatnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Ryeowook sudah tak pernah lagi memanggilnya seperti itu. dengan nada manja dan lembutnya seperti dulu, kata itu tak pernah lagi meluncur melalui bibirnya.

Kenapa ia memanggilnya begitu sekarang? Yesung tidak mau mengakui ini namun jantungnya berdebar keras sekarang. ini konyol, pikirnya.

Sementara Ryeowook sendiri diam-diam mengutuk kebodohannya. Kenapa ia mengucapkan kata itu? tak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Meskipun ia yakin Yesung telah melihat wajah sembabnya tadi, ia tidak ingin Yesung melihatnya lebih lama.

"aku mau mengambil ponselku. Ketinggalan..." ujar Yesung kemudian setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"hmm.." gumam Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencengkram ujung bajunya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa semakin sesak. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia benci merasakan ini. Ia benci dan muak saat melihat Yesung karena ia akan teringat dengan semua memori-memori bodoh yang telah membuatnya menangis itu. Ia harus pergi dari sini!

Dengan cepat Ryeowook melesat pergi. Mengambil jaketnya begitu saja kemudian meluncur keluar dari apartemen Yesung. Meninggalkan Yesung berdiri diam disana, benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ryeowook..." ia berusaha memanggil. Namun suara yang terlalu pelan itu tak mungkin terdengar oleh Ryeowook. Apalagi calon mantan istrinya itu sudah terlanjur pergi.

Yesung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. ada apa? Kenapa Ryeowook menangis dan memanggilnya oppa? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka saling memaki. Kenapa dia..

Deg!

Tangan Yesung gemetar begitu pandangannya menangkap sebuah benda tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. tampaknya benda itulah yang telah membuat Ryeowook menangis, Yesung dapat menebak itu. karena reaksi yang diberikannya sendiri tak jauh berbeda.

Perlahan ia bergerak untuk mengambil benda itu. benda persegi berwarna biru gelap yang berhasil membuatnya menangis terharu saat pertama menerimanya. Benda yang telah terlupakan sekian lama olehnya itu.

Dan kini benda itu berhasil membuatnya menangis lagi. tapi kali ini bukan karena terharu.

Sesal.

ooooooooooooo

Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

Dengan membabi buta Yesung berlari cepat. Entah kemana kakinya akan membawanya, ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu ia hanya perlu menemukan sosok itu.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?! haruskah ia memerlukan benda kenangan itu lagi untuk mengingatkannya? Mengingatkannya betapa ia mencintai sosok itu. sosok yang tengah dikejarnya saat ini.

"Ryeowook!" panggilnya frustasi. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh dari orang di sekitarnya.

Yesung menghentikan larinya untuk mengambil napas. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia menekan dadanya yang kini berdebar kencang itu.

Kemana lagi ia harus mencari Ryeowook? Ia bisa berada dimana saja! bagaimana..

"bodoh kau Yesung!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. kenapa tidak coba telepon saja?! memang kemungkinannya kecil Ryeowook akan menjawabnya. Tapi lebih baik mencoba itu daripada mencari tak tentu arah, kan?

Dengan gugup Yesung mencoba panggilan pada ponselnya itu. ia sempat menunggu lama namun berubah terkejut juga saat disadarinya telepon itu diangkat oleh Ryeowook. Meskipun Ryeowook hanya diam. Namun Yesung tahu Ryeowook mendengarnya.

"neo eodiya?!" serunya keras. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia menunggu jawaban Ryeowook.

"rumah..." lirihnya.

Rumah? Rumah lamanya kah?

"tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana!" dengan segera Yesung memutuskan telepon dan segera memanggil taksi untuk menuju ke alamat rumah lama Ryeowook.

Ketika sampai disana, ia malah berubah jadi gugup. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? ah tidak, ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia begitu gugup dan takut Ryeowook akan menolaknya, dan mereka malah akan bertengkar lagi pada akhirnya.

Hahhh kenapa ini semua begitu rumit?batin Yesung.

Yesung menatap pintu rumah Ryeowook lama. Ia harus melakukannya. Hanya ini kesempatan yang ia punya. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba!

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook terkejut begitu mendapati Yesung berada di depan rumahnya. Yesung menatapnya lega. Belum pernah ia sesenang ini melihat Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

Grep!

Ryeowook membelalak kaget. Yesung memeluknya! Yesung benar-benar memeluknya! Yesung memelu-

Hei! Kenapa Yesung memeluknya?! Ini tidak benar!

"lepas! Lepaskan aku! Pergi!" rontanya. Ia kaget juga ia cukup kuat untuk bisa lepas dari pelukan Yesung.

"hei..tidak bolehkah aku memeluk istriku sendiri?" Yesung menatapnya kecewa

"tidak..." Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. suaranya seakan menghilang ditelan udara. Setelah sekian lama Yesung akhirnya menganggapnya sebagai istri lagi.

"kenapa tidak boleh?"

"keadaan sudah tidak sama lagi..."

"kita masih bisa memperbaikinya," Yesung berusaha membujuk

"tidak. Sudah terlambat. semua ini sudah terlalu hancur untuk bisa diperbaiki..." Ryeowook menahan tangisnya

"kau tidak kenal aku? Aku bahkan rela menembus hujan demi sebuah ramen cup dan obat maag hanya untukmu. Aku tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja!" sahut Yesung. Ryeowook tertawa getir ketika mendengar itu.

Yesung juga mengingatnya.

"oppa..." bisiknya lirih sekali hingga Yesung hampir tidak mendengarnya. Tatapan mata mereka melembut.

"Ryeowook-ah maaf. maafkan aku..." Yesung mengelus kedua pipi Ryeowook yang masih sembab.

"oppa..." lirih Ryeowook lagi. tidak percaya bisa merasakan kembali hangatnya sentuhan Yesung di kulitnya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya rapat-rapat, berharap semua ini bukan mimpi. Ia begitu merindukan Yesung dan lelah akan semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

"melihat album itu membuatku seakan tertampar keras. Melihat semua kenangan itu, dan semua yang telah kita lalui..aku tahu kita lebih dari itu! aku tahu kita lebih kuat dari apapun. Aku tidak percaya kita bisa menyerah begitu saja dan memilih perpisahan sebagai penyelesaiannya.." aku Yesung

"tapi kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi..solusi apa lagi yang ada selain percera-"

"tidak! Kau bahkan jangan coba-coba katakan kata itu! astaga aku merasa muak mendengarnya sekarang. dan siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu lagi? aku masih peduli padamu, Ryeowook-ah. Aku masih mencintaimu..." potong Yesung kemudian membawa Ryeowook kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"benarkah..." tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, tentu sulit dipercaya bahwa masih ada cinta diantara mereka berdua.

"kalau tidak, untuk apa aku mengejarmu kesini?" ujar Yesung

"entahlah.." Ryeowook masih ragu. Meskipun ia telah lelah memberontak dan memasrahkan dirinya dalam pelukan Yesung.

"kita hanya sempat lupa. Lupa dengan apa saja yang sebenarnya kita miliki. Kembalilah dan bantu aku mengingatnya lagi, Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung mengeratkan dekapannya.

"saranghae, oppa..aku minta maaf padamu. Aku menyesal.." ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Menyerah sepenuhnya pada kelelahannya dan rasa rindunya pada Yesung. Oh tentu saja juga pada cintanya.

"sstt..sudahlah tidak apa. Semuanya sudah berlalu sekarang. kita selalu bisa mulai lagi, kan?" Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Ryeowook.

"hmm..." Ryeowook mengangguk

"mungkin tidak akan mudah, tapi aku tahu kita pasti bisa.."

"iya, oppaku yang paling bodoh dan tidak romantis sedunia..." Ryeowook mulai tersenyum. Yesung mencubit hidungnya gemas. Mereka berdua terkekeh.

"sepertinya kita harus memajang album keramat itu di tempat yang mudah dilihat.." gumam Yesung

"kenapa?" Ryewoook terkekeh saat mendengar kata 'keramat'

"untuk mengingatkan jika sewaktu-waktu kita lupa..."

"jadi untuk mencintaiku kau butuh pengingat, begitu?!" cibir Ryeowook

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan memajang album itu sebagai kenangan?" Yesung tersenyum

"tentu. Album itu tidak boleh dibiarkan tersembunyi dan terlupakan begitu saja atau semua yang kita miliki ini juga akan ikut terlupakan..." Ryeowook tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana ia menemukan album itu. ia bahkan sempat melupakannya!

"setuju..." ujar Yesung seraya mengecup bibir Ryeowook lama.

"oppa.." bisik Ryeowook saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"hmm?" Yesung menatapnya lembut, penuh sayang. Sungguh jika dipikir akan terlihat kontras dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di apartemennya. Saling menatap benci dan memaki satu sama lain. Yesung sendiri hampir tidak percaya apa saja yang bisa terjadi dalam satu hari.

"aku..aku..." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, di kedua pipinya terlihat semburat merah muda yang menandakan jika ia sedang malu. Cantik.

"apa?"

"aku..ingin..baby..." sahut Ryeowook pelaaaaan sekali.

"he? Baby?!" seru Yesung kaget

"ish! haruskah oppa mengucapkannya keras-keras begitu?!" Ryeowook meninju dada Yesung kesal. Yesung menyeringai. Sepertinya Ryeowook mulai terbawa oleh ciuman mereka barusan. Lagipula ia memang sangat merindukan Ryeowook. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh calon mantan is-ah bukan, istrinya itu. jadi kenapa tidak?

"tinggal sebut saja mau berapa. Akan kukabulkan!" sahutnya, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senangnya kemudian menggendong tubuh Ryeowook.

Hup!

"kyaaa turunkan aku!" seru Ryeowook malu

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau honeymoon kedua?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook seduktif. Tidak di apartemen mereka juga tidak apa-apa. Di rumah lama Ryeowook pun jadilah. Lagipula sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

"ho-honeymoon..kedua?!" Ryeowook mulai menyesali keputusannya meminta baby pada Yesung tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia lupa sebagaimana nafsunya Yesung bisa menjadi. Mereka bahkan absen berhubungan sudah lama! Kalikan nafsu besar Yesung itu 3 kali lipat. Haaaa aku tidak akan selamat!batin Ryeowook.

"oppa janji ini akan lebih panjang dari honeymoon yang pertama!"

Benar kan?

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooooo

ah ending macam apa itu -_- kkk~

annyeong!

reviews everyone?

gomawo!


End file.
